


It Was a Dark and Shitty Night

by sister_wolf



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-29
Updated: 2004-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This plan sucks!" Ray yelled, hanging on to the ledge with cramped and numbing fingers. His clothing was drenched with icy water from the waves that battered against the rocky shore of the lake, thirty feet below their dangling feet. He could just barely see Fraser, hanging onto the ledge only a few feet from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was a Dark and Shitty Night

"This plan sucks!" Ray yelled, hanging on to the ledge with cramped and numbing fingers. His clothing was drenched with icy water from the waves that battered against the rocky shore of the lake, thirty feet below their dangling feet. He could just barely see Fraser, hanging onto the ledge only a few feet from him.

He wasn't even sure if Fraser could hear him above the howl of the wind and the pounding of the waves, but he continued yelling anyway. "And have I _mentioned_ that I can't fucking swim? 'Cause I can't! And we'll freeze to death anyway the minute we hit the water, so it doesn't even really matter!"

Fraser turned his head and shouted something, lost as soon as the wind whipped it away from them.

Ray shook his head. "I have no fucking idea what you're saying to me, Fraser!"

"I said--" and Ray lost the rest of it, but he figured it had something to do with Fraser reaching one hand up and, teeth gritted, grabbing onto the ice-encrusted chain dangling above their heads and using it to pull himself onto the cement walkway that ran around the lighthouse buildings.

"This sucks, this sucks, this _really_ sucks," Ray chanted to himself, holding on desperately. His left hand slipped off the icy cement, and Ray dangled by one hand, thirty feet above the jagged rocks, screaming, " _Fraser_!"

A strong hand wrapped around his wrist with a grasp that ground his bones together, but Ray was way too fucking glad to be dragged up onto the walkway to mind that it felt like Fraser was pulling his arm out of its socket. Shivering convulsively, he lay where he'd been dragged onto the ice-slick cement, staring up into the dark grey storm clouds.

Fraser's face intruded upon his field of vision. "Ray? Ray. Ray. Ray!"

"What?" Ray muttered.

"As I suspected, the malfeasants are climbing to the top of the lighthouse. If we hurry up, we can surprise them on their way back down the stairs."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you all right?"

Ray grinned weakly and swiped at Fraser's head with one half-frozen hand. "'M fine. Just enjoying the moment."

"You may be hypothermic." Fraser was looking pretty worried.

"And _you_ may be a dangerous lunatic who endangers my life in wildly bizarre ways. But do I let that bother _me_? Nope. Because you're my buddy, Fraser, buddy buddy calamari." Ray giggled. Wow, it felt really good to be alive and in one piece and _not_ smashed to death on the rocks.

"This is starting to sound dangerously familiar..." Fraser looked around and asked, "Dad?" He cocked his head to the side, as if waiting to hear a response, then sighed and shook his head.

"You know, sometimes I think you may be a few loonies short of a toonie, there, Fraser buddy."

"I've had my doubts about that myself, from time to time," Fraser said calmly. "Here, let me help you up. It should be warmer in the lighthouse."

"But you know what?" Ray asked as Fraser levered him to his feet. He swayed for a moment, and Fraser grabbed him, pulling Ray against his chest. This close, Fraser was really, really warm, and Ray couldn't quite remember all the reasons why he wasn't supposed to grab ahold of Fraser's shoulders and plant a solid kiss on his warm, soft lips.

"Ray?" Fraser's voice was hard to hear above the pounding of the waves, and his eyes looked surprised and... scared. Ray grinned at him and brushed another kiss against his lips, and another-- "Ray?"

"You're _my_ lunatic, Frase." And Ray kissed him, and kissed him again, as they stood by the lighthouse in the lake they called Michigan.


End file.
